


Antics on Tracy Island

by Ivy_Scribbles



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, John Tracy & Virgil Tracy - Freeform, Kayo Kyrano & Gordon Tracy, Smother Hen Scott, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Writing Challenges, book of oneshots, cooking disasters, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Scribbles/pseuds/Ivy_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Thunderbirds Are Go! (2015) oneshots that were originally posted to Tumblr as part of a secret Santa. Now, they have finally made their way to AO3.Note: These were written during season 1 of TAG.Kayo reflects by the fire and has a little cry, Virgil cooks a disaster Christmas dinner, Gordon has the biggest collection of tacky Christmas jumpers and he also does the world's worst dive into the Tracy Island pool - much to the amusement of Kayo.
Relationships: John Tracy & Virgil Tracy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Fiery Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Stars and Family. 
> 
> Kayo reflects on the year 2060 as it draws to a close. She thinks of the truth that came out and finds herself surrounded by more love than she could ever wish for. Angst ahead.

-31st December 2060-

You would’ve thought the elite members of International Rescue would have been out saving lives as they usually did but they weren’t, not tonight. Luckily, there wasn’t anybody to save that night. People tend to have things organised on New Year’s Eve or at least, most people did anyway. 

Instead, the extended Tracy Family were sitting in complete harmony, huddled around a small campfire that sent sparks up into the starry night. Each one danced around another as they rose further up into the sky until they disappeared like they had never existed. 

Kayo Kyrano sat alone on one of the singed logs, she was staring into the fire. While it may have looked unsettling, the young Head of Security for International Rescue was simply reflecting on the year that had passed. It was a year that had changed so much of her life. At one point during it, she didn’t expect herself to still be on Tracy Island come Christmas and New Year.

2060 was... an interesting year for International Rescue. 

Some things she had fondly highlighted was the discovery of the TV21 and how overjoyed she and her family had felt when it was found. Kayo remembered each of her brother's faces when they laid their eyes on their father’s ship for the first time in a damn while, it was a moment she would never forget.

Another she thought of was her receiving her own ride, her sleek and beautiful Thunderbird Shadow. She remembered the first time she flew it after her family had left the hangar, she remembered the first time she landed it and she certainly remembered the first time she’d damaged it. Kayo could have cried the day she saw it for the first time, she secretly did that same night. Luckily, only one brother saw her. And Kayo knew he wouldn’t tell. After all, he would have her to answer to if he dared utter a word. 

But what Tanusha Kyrano really reflected on was the inevitable reveal that The Hood, an evil and hellbent man, was her uncle. He was a man she was ashamed to call her uncle. No, a man she despised to call her uncle. 

“He’s not my family, he never was.” She had told herself endlessly.

Kayo had tried her hardest to keep those words circling in her head the day he came back, the day of the seaquakes. Yet, she always knew that he was her family, no matter what she did, she would always be related to that sick excuse of a man. She thought nothing could break the blood bond between them. Nothing. 

She was wrong. 

What had surprised her the most was the fact that she was still on Tracy Island. Kayo had always been terrified of the moment her family would find out her terrible secret, that they would be furious with her and cast her aside the moment they knew ss if she was never a part of their lives.

The nightmare scenario had played out in her head a tireless of times. She always saw Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan’s faces stare at her in disgust and shame, shame that they once called her their ‘sister’. She had this nightmare every week, but those weeks turned to days when he returned and they got worse every single night she spent in secrecy.

When it finally came out, when that ugly word escaped from his twisted lips and he revealed her secret, she had never been more scared in her life. Sure, Kayo had faced near death on many occasions, fought against the most dangerous criminals on the planet, and been on high-intensity rescue missions but nothing scared Kayo Kyrano more than that moment. 

To her shock, the Tracy brothers had accepted it. They’d accepted her. Kayo never understood why and didn’t dare to question it. Until Virgil told her that he and the rest of her brothers didn’t care who she was related to, just that they just loved her for being their little or big sister. Blood didn’t matter to them. That’s when she realised that it did not matter that she shared blood with The Hood, she wasn’t him. He was evil, Kayo was not. 

*** 

The fire crackled in front of her which snapped Kayo back into reality. She slowly came to notice that she was no longer facing the fire. Instead, she was looking down at the floor. As she raised her head, Kayo noticed that Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan were looking at her bearing confused faces. She wondered why, until she realised that she was crying. Streaks of tears stained her face and only looked worse with the fire’s reflection on them.

She smiled weakly and let out a short yet weak laugh. Kayo was gazing at her family that were still there with her which ultimately resulted in her crying even more. The Tracy brothers moved instantly. All five of them stood and stumbled over to Kayo, Alan sat next to her, Scott on the other side. Virgil sat next to Scott, Gordon and John next to Alan. 

Alan held his hand out to Kayo; deep-down he knew what she had been thinking about. Scott did the same, she grasped both of her brother’s hands tightly as if she would never let go. Gordon, Virgil, and John leaned towards the middle of the newly formed bundle of rescuers, heads touching softly together. 

Kayo sat there, eyes closed, crying harder than ever. Her family was there, she was there - everything was perfect. With one final look to the starry night, the year of 2060 ended, and the eternally bonded International Rescue team were ready to begin a new one.


	2. Virgil's Cooking Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Virgil + cooking disaster.
> 
> Virgil cooks an absolute disaster Christmas dinner for his family.

**_*BEEP* *BEEP* * BEEP*_**

  
Godamnit, there was the smoke alarm which on Tracy Island, happened to be louder than Scott shouting at Gordon for another one of his pranks. 

A screeching box on the ceiling didn’t need to tell Virgil that the turkey was burning, the plumes of smoke that came out of the oven had already given him the hint. He honestly thought he was going to lose his eyebrows **again**. 

On Tracy Island, it was a tradition that every Christmas, one member of the family was to be in charge of making the dinner for everyone else. Call it a training exercise, and exercise it certainly was.

Last year, it had been Kayo’s turn which had turned out surprisingly well (not that anyone said that to her face) considering Kayo spent most of her time in the gym and not the kitchen. She’d added her own little spin to hers, with a few homely touches from Malaysia. Of course, mixed with all the traditional Christmas foods stuff. She really was Kyrano’s daughter.

But Virgil never did ANY cooking. Truth be told, he didn’t really like it. He thought it was because of Grandma’s cooking but this task had made him realise it was because he was useless at it. Once this was over, it would be back to the easel for him. 

As he tried to tend to the burnt bird, Virgil quickly realised that he might have left the vegetables boiling a little too long, and maybe the pigs in blankets, and probably everything else. 

Having four ovens was a blast for M.A.X, it meant he could cook everything he needed at once. For Virgil, it meant running back and forth to every oven to check what else he had burnt. 

“Oh my god, what the heck happened?!”

Wait, was that...

…Virgil took his head out of the oven for a second.

There stood one of Virgil’s two older brothers, John, at the entrance to the lounge.

“Johnnnnnn!” He lengthened out his word, sounding both happy and confused to see his red-haired brother. 

“Virgil, you’re going to set the villa on fire.” John stated.

“I’m trying not to!” he said as the turkey fell out of the oven and clattered onto the floor. 

“Need some help?” John asked, already walking towards the fire extinguisher.

“I’m going to need more than just that.” Virgil replied as he pointed to the fire extinguisher. He wasn’t joking either, at least all the ovens were smoking now. 

“I thought so.” 


	3. The Exclusive Gordon Tracy Christmas Jumper Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Gordon's Christmas tradition.
> 
> Gordon likes to keep a certain tradition of his going each Christmas, no matter what the circumstances.

Of course, Gordon had **the** most outlandish collection of tacky Christmas jumpers.

Every year from when he was 8, sometimes even before December, he would travel to the mainland with an unlucky relative to help him find another hideous jumper for his collection. It had become a yearly tradition at this point. 

The exclusive Gordon Tracy Christmas jumper collection had a broad range. Some went down to his knees; others were hilariously too small for him. Many were red, some a tacky green. A few special ones had lights built into them that made him resemble more of a Christmas tree than a man. Some were soft to touch; a couple were sort of fuzzy in texture. 

Gordon kept all of them in a separate, albeit very full, set of drawers in his room that was never opened until he got his annual new one. 

He would always wear his newest one to the Tracy Family Christmas dinner, which sometimes wasn’t at Tracy Island. They would alter every year between Lady Penelope’s and Tracy Island with Gordon ensuring he had the correct attire on every time. 

With rescues becoming more and more often in the past few years, Christmas dinners had to be interrupted or delayed occasionally. And of course, things were never the same without his father, who had always joined in on the fun with Gordon.

He kept at the tradition even after he’d gone to remember his father in his own special way. 

Gordon Tracy had probably the biggest collection of Christmas jumpers on any ocean. He was quite proud of that and always would be. In a few minutes, the Tracy Family Christmas dinner, this time being hosted on the island, would be served, so, Gordon was wearing his latest green and blue jumper with a snowman on sat down and waiting for food. 

Little did Gordon know; his tradition would be re-joined by a familiar face next Christmas. 


	4. Rainy Daze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Gordon on a rainy day.
> 
> Of course, he spent it disobeying Scott's orders. When he's found out by Kayo, Gordon must try and convince her not to tell his smother-hen of an older brother.

None. Zilch. Zero. Absolutely no rescues had been reported by John from Thunderbird 5 and none were even expected. It truly was a rare occasion for International Rescue who were usually overflown by elite rescues and missions day upon day. 

To top it off, it was raining. This was quite a rare thing on Tracy Island which usually had a beautifully exotic climate. However, rain meant Gordon Tracy couldn’t go swimming as smother hen Scott claimed it was ‘dangerous’ and ‘unsafe’, much to the swimmer’s chagrin. Despite this, Gordon, in all his wisdom, had chosen to ignore his brother’s excuses. 

Seriously, he had been on highly elite rescues before with insane amounts of danger, and Scott wouldn’t let him go in the pool when it was raining? 

It was unfair. 

Gordon couldn’t stand it, he HAD to go on the pool. It was simply in his nature. They rarely had days off and he couldn’t even do his favourite activity, and Gordon knew he might never get this opportunity again in a while.

***

Grabbing his towel and goggles, International Rescue’s resident aquanaut snuck out of the villa. He knew that Scott was in his room which was the furthest away from the pool so there was no chance he would catch him. As for the others, Virgil was with Brains upgrading Thunderbird 2, Alan and Kayo were training in the gym, and Grandma had gone off on a supply run to the mainland. If any of his family found it, they would likely tell Scott. Meaning Gordon would have to prepare for a tongue-lashing from him later. He shuddered at the thought. No, there was no chance he was going to get caught, he would be fine.

Casting his towel and goggles aside under some shelter, Gordon soon realised how slippery the ground was. That should have been obvious really, but it had somehow slipped his mind. It proved to be too much for him when he stepped on a much wetter patch of ground and fell headfirst into the water.

Luckily, being the graceful swimmer that he was, Gordon managed to transform that fall into a very out of form dive. Of course, he screaming like a little girl in the process. “No matter.” he thought. No one was around, no one could have possibly seen that little embarrassing moment. 

He was so wrong. 

Gordon was having the time of his life. He had actually never swum whilst it was raining before. The sensation of the raindrops tapping his skin as he ploughed through the water felt weird yet wonderful. It created such an odd sound in the pool, it was almost magical. Gordon decided he should do this more often but like Hell Scott would ever let him. 

As Gordon enjoyed himself, a figure from the villa watched within the shadows. Kayo had just finished training with Alan a little earlier than usual since Alan was her best student at Wing Chun. She had gone up to the kitchen to get a snack when she saw Gordon outside heading towards the pool. So, she decided to watch her brother swim in the rain. He seemed to be enjoying himself anyway, there was no big deal. She herself couldn’t understand Scott’s fuss to its full extent.

Kayo had seen his little embarrassing moment. She had panicked at first but when she realised he had turned it into an awful dive, she laughed, hard. She knew this was just what Scott was worried about and yet Gordon had so skilfully managed to avoid it. The best part was that he didn’t even know someone had witnessed it. The rain covered the villa’s large windows with blurry droplets of water, making it practically impossible to see in or out. But Kayo managed to catch Gordon out just before the rain started to get heavier. 

She decided to go and congratulate her local aquanaut on his latest achievement. She loved it when the boys got embarrassed like this, it made her laugh. 

“Gordon.” She exclaimed as she stepped out of the wildlife surrounding the pool.

Pure terror ran through Gordon as he spun around, goggles on his forehead. 

“AH!” there was the second girly scream for that day. “Oh, hey Kayo. How long have you been there?” he asked nervously. 

“Only a few minutes, Alan and I finished our training...” Kayo replied, deliberately pausing herself midway her sentence.

Gordon sighed in relief; he had been in the pool much longer than that. She couldn’t have seen it. Little did he know he had spoken too soon.

“…but I was in the villa before that, and I saw you do a little trick.”

His heart rate increased again. Had she seen...

“It wasn’t your best dive, Gordy.”

…yep, she’d seen it.

Typical Kayo, always lurking in the shadows. Seeing embarrassing things she wasn’t supposed to. Like the time Alan had started singing while he was cooking the dinner or when Virgil rigged the barbecue and tragically lost his eyebrows. 

“I don’t think Scott would approve of you being out here.” she said, the sass oozing in her voice.

“Scott doesn’t need to know.” replied Gordon.

“He’ll find out if you keep splashing and falling all over the place.” she giggled.

“He’s in his room, he’ll never hear me.” Gordon protested to his sister.

“Maybe. But I could always go and tell him.” Kayo proclaimed with the same level of sass from earlier, it came naturally to her.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

This wasn’t good. Gordon knew that Kayo would tell because she loved it when Scott was such a smother hen, except when she was on the receiving end. This was bad.

So, Gordon hatched a cunning plan.

“What if I did another dive?” Gordon began with Kayo listening to him carefully. “If I can do a skilled dive in the rain, it would prove it’s safe to be out here, right?” He smiled deviously; his eyes were comically sized. 

“Hmm, I suppose.” she said with that typical Kayo tone, it meant she was being skeptical. 

“If I do it, you can’t tell Scott I’m out here.” Gordon laid down the terms of their agreement.

“And if you don’t?”

“You can do whatever you want.” Except what you want to do, Gordon silently thought to himself.

“Deal.” 

*** 

Gordon got out of the water. He was dripping wet and making the ground more slippery than it already was. The rain was still pouring heavily, he was surprised Kayo had even come out here. Little did she know how big of a mistake she’d made.

Gordon took a moment to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He stretched a little; secretly killing time to figure out the best way to do it. Once he’d finished, he told Kayo to stand near the edge of the pool so she could better judge his dive. Kayo did so, oblivious. 

Gordon would be buzzing if he actually pulled this off.

“I’ll do a small run-up.” Gordon stated, turning around deliberately to hide his laughter. 

“Get on with it, squid!” Kayo shouted, sealing her final words. 

Encouraged by his sister's polite words, Gordon started to run. He was taking large steps so he wouldn’t slip as easily. As he got closer to the pool, he held his arms in the correct position, ready to dive, only to then activate his plan.

He swerved round to where his sister was, finding amusement at her face that screamed the unspoken words of ‘oh, Godamnit.’. He smiled wickedly.

Putting his arm around her waist, Gordon jumped into the pool like an idiot, Kayo along with him. The loud splash that followed sent water flying up to the villa’s windows. Yet, the loudest thing was yet to come.

“GORDON!” Kayo yelled as she reached the surface of the water whilst watching her brother laugh wildly. After all, he actually pulled it off, on Kayo of all people! He could barely speak his next words.

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” he exclaimed between his laughter. Kayo couldn’t do anything but join him. His laugh was without a doubt infectious.

“Can’t lie, that was good.” she admitted, realising her defeat.

“Why thank you, dear sister.” he said kiddingly. “I don’t think you’ll be telling Scott now.”

She hit Gordon’s arm jokingly. “I think I’d need to dry off first, though that might be hard in the rain.” 

“It’s more fun in the rain!” Gordon stated proudly.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree. We should do this more often.” 

That was just what Gordon wanted to hear. “Hell yeah we should!” he responded ecstatically. 

“You win anyway, I won’t tell Scott.” confirmed Kayo, wiping the water from her eyes.

“Thanks, sis.” he smiled at her.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t get my revenge on you for dragging me in.” she said as her hair fell out of her ponytail, she didn’t even bother looking for the elastic.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” he laughed once more. 

*** 

The two spent a few hours in the pool, just messing about and having fun. Kayo didn’t even bother to change into her swimsuit, she was too busy enjoying herself. This kind of fun was rare for two busy members of International Rescue so they knew they had to make the most of it. 

Gordon thought ahead of the rainy days he would now spend at the pool in the future. If they were anything like today’s, he didn’t mind if it rained every day.


End file.
